Everything
by starsgoblind
Summary: Harry & Hermione songfic to the song “Everything” by Lifehouse.


**Summary: **A Harry & Hermione songfic to the song "Everything" by Lifehouse.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns the characters. Lifehouse owns the song. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** My first songfic. I love this song, and I love Harry & Hermione. I didn't bother to get anyone to beta this, so all the horrible mistakes are my own. Also, a small tip, I feel the fic is better if you listen to the song while you read it. So if you can, I recommend you do. I hope you enjoy it, and reviews would be wonderful!

---

My eyes fly open.

I'm a tangled mess of limbs and blankets. Sweat is causing the soft material to cling to me. I reach out and grasp my pillow in my fists. I need something to hold onto, to remind me that this is reality, not some horrible nightmare I'm waiting to wake up from. I hate false hope.

My life is so unstable. I've spent so much time by myself lately, hidden under the blankets, with the scarlet curtains pulled around me, blocking the rest of the world out.

I really yearn for someone to talk to and hold me though. Someone who understands.

_Find me here  
__Speak to me  
__I want to feel you  
__I need to hear you_

I feel weak and scared. My world seems to be crumbling away at the edges. I want to be able to grip onto something stable and never let go, for fear that I'll be sucked into some horrible black hole of pain and despair that I can never escape.

A creaking sound causes me to look to my left. The curtains slowly part and I'm looking at a pair of large brown eyes. Eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. Eyes that seem to understand me. The only eyes that do.

She bites at her bottom lip and looks at me with concern. I stare at her, silently begging her to never leave me again.

She seems to understand, because she climbs onto the bed beside me. I tug the blankets free from my body and allow her to slide down next to me.

Her tiny arms wrap around me and a sudden warmth fills me from the inside out. Peace slowly starts to wash over me.

_You are the light  
__That's leading me  
__To the place  
__Where I find peace again_

Her body fits perfectly against mine and I realize this is the way it was meant to be. She's my missing piece.

My worries are slowly starting to fade away. Nothing can harm me while I'm with her. She's the reason I fight each day and keep going, even if I'm dying inside.

_You are the strength  
__That keeps me walking_

She's done more for me than she'll ever realize. I, myself, have just come to realize it in these few short moments with her.

How could I have possibly continued to have faith and trust if it weren't for her? It would be completely reasonable for me to have given up on the world after everything I've been through, but I know that'll never happen with her around.

_You are the hope  
__That keeps me trusting_

Her fingers are tracing small circles on my bare back. I inhale deeply, taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

I'm starting to feel like a new person. I have never believed in things like soul mates before, but it is suddenly all becoming so clear. So simple.

_You are the life to my soul  
__You are my purpose  
__You are my everything_

Emotions were running wild inside of me.

I want to cry for joy.

A huge grin is slowly forming on my face.

I feel her tilt her head back and she looks at me with a bemused expression on her face.

I just continue to smile while I reach out and run my fingers through her beautiful hair.

_How can I stand here with you  
__And not be moved by you_

I never want to leave her loving embrace. I hold onto her like she is my last hope for happiness. She most likely is, and I'm not about to let go. I haven't felt this full of joy in my whole life.

_Could you tell me  
__How could it be  
__Any better than this?_

She has always been there for me, every step of the way. Making every battle a little bit easier.

_You calm the storms  
__You give me rest_

At the worst times, when I felt it was hopeless, when I wanted to throw my hands up in the air and surrender, she wouldn't let me. She held me up and told me I could make it.

_You hold me in your hands  
__You won't let me fall_

I gently pull back slightly so I can look at her as my hands clutch desperately at the back of her shirt.

She's amazing.

Her eyes are so round and full of life.

Her lips remind me of perfect rose petals, so soft and full.

I wonder how I have never noticed how breathtaking she is before.

_You still my heart  
__And you take my breath away_

Her inner beauty shines through everything though.

At this moment I lose my heart to her, and I think she knows it. Tiny tears roll down her cheeks as she smiles at me.

Things will never be the same. They'll be so much better. With each other, we can make it through everything.

I think she needs me almost as much as I need her, and that's why she's here with me tonight.

She's trembling beneath my fingertips and I pull her closer to me as I stare into her magical eyes.

_Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now?_

Fire burns inside of me as I look at her. Her lips are beckoning to me and I can't ignore them any longer.

My lips crash into hers and I pull her as close to me and I possibly can, until no space is left between us at all.

I kiss her with hunger and passion. It all feels so right. I don't know how I have never noticed that this is all I ever wanted and needed before, and it was standing in front of me the whole time.

'_Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need_

To my disliking she pulls away from me.

I start to protest, but her words stop me.

"I love you, Harry."

I think I might explode. That's everything I had lived my whole life to hear.

"I love you too, Hermione."

_You're everything_

---


End file.
